


SNowFLakE

by HotNeons



Series: Fragments of a Shooting Star [1]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot Collection, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotNeons/pseuds/HotNeons
Summary: Lio reaches to feel the winter for the first time in forever
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Fragments of a Shooting Star [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844266
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	SNowFLakE

**Author's Note:**

> This was a simple idea back on december but my brain couldn't go further that this. Better than completely delete it i guess.

.•°`*×☆ **Winter** ☆×*`°•.

Lio wasn't sure yet if he enjoyed the cold or not.

On one hand, his experiences with cold were easy forgotten from a very young age when he became a burnish or almost deadly by being shot with freezing bullets that numb his limbs and were painful.

On the other, he had now an excuse to stay in bed, covered in layers and layers of blankets, often being held by his walking heater of a boyfriend, drinking hot cocoa or tea, his own small cozy and warm paradise.

Lio didn't like walking outside now that it was winter. But if Galo wanted to hold his hand and put it inside his pocket then give him sweet kisses while they go for groceries then he is fine with it.

Lio then thinks that maybe he only enjoys cold if Galo is there with him to share his eternal burning flame with him.


End file.
